


tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please

by moonlightlouis



Series: The adventures of Harry and Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, I say punk louis but he's a badass with tattoos, Innocent Harry, Liam has a crush on Zayn, M/M, Protective Louis, Punk Louis, That's it I suck at tagging, They don't kiss in this one though, Zayn likes Liam, innocent ish, tiny make out session at the end, you don't read anything about louis beating up aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Harry and Louis are in a relationship and someone hurts louis' baby so he defends his honor</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I just had an urge to write punk!louis and innocent!harry.

Harry woke up to his alarm bleeping too loudly for this early in the morning. Groaning, he stretched out an arm to stop it.

When his phone had shut up, he continued to lie down, collecting the energy to get out of bed. It was so warm and inviting while the air nipped at his arm when he pushed out the duvet.

He was so close to falling asleep again, he suddenly remembered what he was doing after school and sat up quickly. A smile found it's way onto his face, so wide his dimples were displayed and his cheeks were hurting.

Harry got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, wanting to speed up his daily routine to get to school quicker. He washed his hair with apple fragrance shampoo because he knew that it was a favourite of someones.

Stepping out of the shower was like getting out of bed; you were in a warm place but you have to get out eventually and face the cold air. He dried himself off and walked back to his room naked, knowing that his mum and Robin would be at work so he could do what ever he wanted (though Harry was a mummy's boy so he wouldn't do anything bad).

He pulled on some boxers and walked to his closet to choose some clothes Harry knew that he would love on him. So he picked out some black skinny jeans that complimented his ass and a Rolling Stones shirt. Harry thought he looked good so he would think he looked hot, as he often told him, making Harry blush but secretly enjoy the attention.

He checked the time on his phone and his eyes widened, he needed to leave now or he'd be late. And Harry was never late. So he slipped into his shoes and ran downstairs.  
He managed to grab his headphones from the counter before running out the door before running back because he forgot to lock it.

So eventually, Harry was ready to walk to school. He jogged half way there to make up for the time he'd wasted before slowing down again because he never really did much exercise and he was out of breath already.

Once he had eventually reached the school gates, he saw his friend Liam waiting anxiously looking down at his phone every few seconds.

"Liam," Harry called, causing Liam to turn his head around and a look of relief wash over him. Harry quickened his pace to meet him where he was standing and they started to walk to their lockers.

Harry and Liam were just getting the things they needed for their first class, when the door swung open and all the chatter stopped. Harry's heart started to race because he knew what that meant. He turned around to watch Louis walk over to him, followed by his friends Niall and Zayn.

Harry was left breathless and he took in his boyfriend's appearance. Louis was wearing a tight, black shirt that showed of his toned stomach, tight black jeans that showed of his fantastic arse, and a black jacket that made Harry realise that he forgot his own jacket. Harry didn't know if it was because of Louis or the chill air but a chill went down his spine, causing him to frown.

"What's wrong love?" A warm, caring voice asked and Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Louis' hand on his arm, the movement causing heat to spread through out his entire body. It was cheesy but that's what love does to you.

"I forgot my jacket and it's cold in here," Harry told him, butterflies erupting in his stomach at the concern in his boyfriend's tone. Of course, Louis being the gentleman he is shrugged of his own jacket and handed it to him.

"Here just wear mine, I'm hot anyway," Louis suggested, placing his finger to Harry's lips when he saw them move to protest.

Harry kissed his finger, causing Louis' to smile. "You're so adorable," He muttered before taking away his finger only to replace them with his lips.

The kiss looked like a peck on the lips to most people but to Harry it was magical. He loved kissing Louis, touching Louis and just being in Louis' presence. Louis was a good person just to sit back and admire what he's like.

"I know you are," Harry responded, proud of his compliment. It took Louis a few seconds to realise what Harry was talking about but once he finally got it he smirked at him.

"You little shit," Louis teased before kissing him again. It was about to turn heated but then the bell rang signalling first period.

"Fucking class," Louis grumbled, quickly placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before walking with Zayn to their shared period while Niall walked the opposite away.

Harry watched and smiled as Zayn blew a kiss over his shoulder and Liam blushed, giving a quick wave to him before turning around.

"C'mon Harry, we'll be late," Liam warned, almost jogging to his and Harry's shared class English.

"Well wait up then," Harry whined running for like the third time today to catch up with him. Once they were finally walking side by side, Harry put his arm around Liam's neck.

"So. You and Zayn huh?"

"Hey fag," Aaron, the leader of the football team, sneered at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and started walking a little faster. All he wants to do is go the the cafeteria to eat lunch with his boyfriend and his friends. Was that too much to ask?

"Don't run away from me," He hissed, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall.

"Open your eyes you pansy," Aaron commanded with a vicious tone that sent a chill down Harry's spine though he still wouldn't let him win, so he kept his eyes tightly shut.

However his eyes jerked open in shock when he felt a hand connect with his cheek, leaving a painful stinging sensation.

Harry could feel the tears running down his face against his will. That just proved how weak he was and Aaron seemed to enjoy his fear.

"Aw is the little faggot crying?" He snickered, using his free arm to elbow Harry in his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

This just caused more tears as he tried to get his breath back as Aaron just laughed at his shrivelled state.

"You've wasted enough of my time," He concluded, removing the arm that he was using to keep Harry up to let him drop to the floor. Harry thought it was all over before a foot came flying down into his stomach once more, knocking any air that Harry had got into his lungs straight back out.

He watched through blurry vision as Aaron walked away before getting up. He used one hand to cover his stomach that he was sure was bruising and used the other to push himself up.

Harry decided to go to the bathroom to clean himself up before facing Louis and the others. Slowly but surely he stumbled to the bathroom, sighing in relief when he discovered it was empty.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. He remembered it was Louis' and inhaled the glorious smell. Cigarette smoke, cologne and the unmissable smell of Louis. The thought of Louis cheered him up a little, he loved Louis so much he could burst.

When Harry thought his eyes weren't red anymore he walked to the dining hall

He spotted his friends straight. He could hear Niall's contagious laughter that even on a horrible day Harry couldn't help but laugh along with, he could see the bright cheeks of Liam as Zayn had his arm around his waist and he could hear Louis' beautiful voice and see his tattoos. Tattoos he wanted to trace with his fingertips and know the meaning of. They were apart of Louis so Harry loved them.

Harry tried to walk normally as he made his way over to the table the lads were occupying. Louis was in the middle of saying something when he spotted Harry.

"Haz. There you are. I was wondering what you had got-, Haz why is your face red?" Louis asked, his protective side for his boy flaring up.

Harry internally panicked and scrambled his brain for an excuse. "I-I walked into a door," He mumbled, hoping Louis would take that as embarrassment rather than him lying.

Louis raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Harry loved him so much. He sat down next to Louis carefully so that he wouldn't hurt his stomach.

It seemed luck wasn't on his side as Louis pulled him by the waist to sit on his lap. Harry yelped in pain but it seemed no-one noticed, everyone was caught up in conversation.

"So Liam do you fancy Zayn?" Niall, who was sitting opposite from Harry and Louis, questioned casually as if discussing the weather.

Liam choked on the water his was drinking and Zayn patted his back whilst glaring at Niall who either didn't notice or chosed to ignore it. Instead, his eyes flickered between the two boys with curiosity as he waited for an answer.

"Don't listen to him Li," Zayn comforted, smiling at the boy sat next to him. Liam nodded in appreciation and cleared his throat.

"So what took you so long to get here Haz? I was missing you," Louis enquired, squeezing Harry in a form of a hug with his arms that were around Harry's waist.

Harry couldn't hold back and whimpered in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hazza what's wrong?" Louis asked in concern, eyes scanning Harry's face for any hints but Harry just shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," He croaked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong?" Louis demanded, in a gentle yet assertive tone that Harry knew better than to argue with.

"My tummy hurts," Harry admitted, not lying but not giving the full truth either. Louis looked at him with a face that said 'Harry stop with your bullshit'.

"Harry if your tummy hurts on the inside it wouldn't hurt when I squeezed it," Louis argued and gave Harry a look that Harry just sighed at.

"Fine," Harry muttered and lifted up his shirt to reveal a purple bruise that covered a large patch just below his ribs. He could hear the others gasp at his injury and his face burned.

Louis' face turned to stone and Harry could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Harry," Louis insisted, "who did this?"

Harry didn't answer, instead opting to bury his face in Louis' warm shoulder. But Louis gently pulled his face so it was right in front of his.

"Harry. Who. Did. This?" Louis growled, which caused Harry to mewl. He could see the menace in Louis' eyes so he just answered his question, not wanting his boyfriend to be mad at him.

"Adam," Harry whispered and nodding when Louis said his last name.

"I'll fucking kill him," He snarled, and Harry could hear Zayn and Niall agree. Oh great, look what you've done, Harry thought to himself.

"I'll help you," Zayn promised and Harry shook his head.

"Just leave it," Harry pleaded, but shrunk back when he saw the look Louis gave him.

"Haz, you're like my little brother and I won't let people push you around," Zayn put in and Louis made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend Harry. I love you and I won't let people fucking hurt you," Louis told him and Harry just nodded and put his head on his shoulder. He was tired for his ordeal and he just wanted to lie down with Louis, cuddle with him and sleep away the pain.

Harry didn't realise he was being moved until his bum was sitting on a cold surface. He looked up to see Louis and Zayn starting to walk to the door and tried to stand up but was held down by Niall.

"Harry, just let them go okay?," Niall propositioned, "you know how Lou gets when he's angry," and yeah Harry did know. Louis would fuck him until he couldn't walk straight for a week. And Harry loved it. Louis did too, claiming that everyone would know Harry was off limits.

"Okay," Harry gulped and waited for his boyfriend and his best friend to make a reappearance.

Niall and Harry were tag-teaming Liam about his crush on Zayn when they heard Louis and Zayn laughing being them. Harry turned his neck so fast he almost got whiplash to see the condition of his Loubear.

Apart from his knuckles, the rest of his body looked in condition and Harry was relieved. He wouldn't want Louis to be hurt over him.

He stood up and ran to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and his face in his neck. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry," Harry rambled, worried about his boyfriend's safety.

The scene caused a few heads to turn to see what the commotion was about but as soon as they saw Louis, they went back to whatever they were doing.

"I'm fine darling honestly. It isn't be you should be asking the welfare of," Louis chuckled as he gave Zayn a high-five, before returning his arms to Harry's back.

After embracing him for assurance, Louis pulled Harry away so that his belly wouldn't hurt anymore then it already did.

"C'mon, it's nearly the end of dinner love. Did you eat anything?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head. He'd forgotten to eat while waiting for Louis to come back.

"Well hurry up and get something," Louis instructed gently and gave him a banana from his tray. "I know how much you like your fruit," He explained and Harry smiled gratefully before peeling the banana.

He was biting off a big piece to eat it quicker because he only had a few minutes to eat it when he saw Louis' pupils widen with what seemed like lust. Harry was confused as to why Harry eating a banana turned him on and- oh. Harry blushed and Louis bit his lips to suppress a groan because Harry looked so beautiful when he was flushed.

He quickly finished off the chunk before throwing it in a nearby bin along with the rest of Louis' rubbish. Harry hoped they recycled the waste here.

Harry returned to Louis who was texting someone on his phone. Harry wanted to ask him but he respected Louis' privacy. He didn't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend who questioned Louis' every move.

Louis noticed Harry's presence and put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey baby," Louis grinned and Harry stared at him in admiration. "Hello?" Louis greeted again, waving his hand in front of Harry's face to get his attention. It worked as Harry blinked and met Louis' loving gaze.

"Hi," He whispered, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He could feel Louis' breath fanning onto his lips, he could feel Louis' eyes move to his lips asking for permission. And who was Harry to deny what they both wanted?

Surging forward, Harry pressed their lips together, trying to express his need and want through the desperation of this kiss. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. Harry wanted him; he wanted him with every fibre in his being.

Knowing it was a turn on of his, Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls before giving them a slight tug, causing Harry to moan into Louis' mouth.

By this point, Harry had his back against the wall and Louis was in front of him, taking control of the heated moment. Louis' hand left his hair and were lightly gripping Harry's ass and pushing Harry so that they crotches were touching, creating light friction.

That was as far as they got because a teacher was yelling at them for breaking the 'No PDA' rule and telling them she'd let them off with a warning but Harry would rather drop to his knees for Louis and be suspended than stop right now.

But rules are rules so they broke apart, their lips red and puffy, Harry's hair was messed up and they were both hard. The women looked at them in disgust before turning to walk away.

When Louis was sure no one was around, he quickly turned back to Harry to suck a love bite into his neck where he couldn't hide it. When Harry complained about it, Louis pulled back and smiled. "You're mine love," Louis stated before fixing his shirt and walking to his class, leaving Harry flustered and with a hard on. And these pants outlined it perfectly. Great.


End file.
